Power Rangers Megaforce: A Splash of Green
by Silverdude217
Summary: When the Warstar finally finds a way to turn all of the humans on Earth into mindless slaves, the Rangers will have to utilize everything they have into finding the source of the attack, an object called "The Arch". However, they cannot do it alone. Gosei knows this and does what any defender of Earth would do... evens the score with a NEW RANGER
1. Chapter 1

"Rangers! You must flee quickly! Or risk infection!"

"Rodger that Gosei!" Troy said.

It was a time of great Peril on Earth. Warstar had found a way to turn 99.99% of humans into Loogies through a device known as "The Arch of Transmutation". By getting a single sample of human DNA and launching it's energy. All but the rangers, who were protected by The Power, and the Morphing Grid, were left mindless slaves of the Warstar.

"It's horrible! They've transformed every human on EARTH into Loogies!" Jake said.

"All but one... Look!" Noah pointed his Shark Bowgun towards a figure moving, beating back the drones.

"Keh-YAHHH!" said this figure. He jumped off of th different objects around him and landed devistating blows to the drones around them.

"What should we do?!"

"Emma, isn't it obvious?" Gia said.

"We have to take him with us back to Gosei. He's one of the only humans left on Earth."

Emma ran over to the kid. She recognized him from the hallways at school. She had heard rumors that, suposedly, this kid liked her A LOT.

"C'mon! Quickly!"

"Hold on!" he said.

The kid ran up and round-house kicked a Loogie.

"Chuck Norris ain't got nothing on me!" he said.

"Tensou! Transport us an one other... now!"

Soon enough, beams of colored light flashed around the rangers as they teleported back to the command center.

"RANGERS! WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT AN OUTSIDER TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Gosei demanded.

"He's the last human left, Gosei! We had to!" Gia said.

"Gosei! I've run some scans, The Rangers aren't kidding! He really IS the last human on Earth."

"That's impossible. Young man, how did you escape the effects of the Arch?"

Everyone looked towards the boy. He was no older than 16. His blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, not like Noah's, but thinner. His light brown hair was short in length, but there was a long enough little part in the front to where he could spike it like it was now. He was very quiet when he spoke.

"I-I just... I just sorta..."

Emma approached him and took off her helmet. Her long black hair flowed downward from the helmet. She looked at him with caring eyes.

"Listen, we just need you to tell us how you didn't turn into one of those things. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay. Well, I was just taking a walk when that weird green wave flew over the sky. I felt kinda strange and could feel myself... changing. I was on the ground. I could see other people turning into those things. I felt this power come over me, like I was being taken out of control. I didn't like it. I fought back and said 'NO! I WON'T TURN INTO ONE OF THEM!' and got up. Next thing I know, the feeling was gone. But everyone had become those things. Naturally, I started fighting back. That's when you showed up." the kid explained.

"Emma, why have you removed your helmet and revealed your identity?" Gosei asked.

"Relax Gosei, I can wipe the boy's memory once this is all over." Tenou said.

"I have a name you know. It's Aaron." said the boy.

"Rangers. Go out and see if you can't find the Arch. It has to be somewhere on this planet. Aaron, you stay here with Tensou and I. We all have much to discuss."

The Rangers were all sent away. Leaving Aaron alone with a Gigantic Tiki Head, and a robot.

"Aaron, look around you. What do you see."

"I see... the past Power Rangers. All lined up."

"Very good. Now, my mentor Zordon made me the protector of this world. I sense that The Power is strong within you."

"What does that mean?" Aaron asked, slightly curious as to where this freaky tiki was going.

"You shall soon see."

**Somewhere in the woods...**

"Augh!" cried out the Black Ranger.

"Hey! Lay off my best friend you freaks!" Noah yelled, blasting the Loogie's with his Shark Bowgun.

"Guys! Tone down the testosterone! We can't hurt them!" Gia said.

"But we can knock 'em out right?" Troy said.

"That won't hurt them at all!" Jake said, grabbing his Axe.

The Loogies began to turn to a strange gooey substance. As they "blorphed" together. They formed a monster of their own. The creature cried out a devistating Birth Cry. With it's Mantis like scythe arms, it slashed the Rangers and sent them all flying backwards.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU SICK ABOMINATION!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Aww yeah!"

Each of the Rangers looked onward as another ranger figure landed in front of them.

"With the... with the... with the WHATEVER of a Narwhal! Megaforce GREEN!"

A green ranger? Since when? He looked almost like a Green verion of Noah, except his helmet, where Noah has Shark Jaws, this ranger had Narwhal horns.

"Surprsed to see me"

The ranger pulled out his morpher and card.

"Summon, Narwhal Horn!"

As soon as the "mouth" of his morpher closed, the Green Megaforce Ranger held what looked like a large Green and Silver Horn, almost as long as Troy's Dragon Sword. His hand was inside the horn, as it was held much like The Pheonix Blaster.

"Well, are you all just going to sit there, or are you going to defend this planet?" the Ranger said.

He ran into battle, slashing the Mantis beast again and again.

"He's right! C'mon Rangers!"

Each of them grabbed ther weapon and ran after the Green Ranger.

"Emma! Let's both shoot it at the same time!" Gia said.

"It won't be strong enough!" said the Green ranger. He pointed his horn and the tip of it launched off like a missile and "hit the monster.

"It's not like we can combine our two weapons!" Emma said.

"But WE can combine our THREE!"

The Green ranger landed near the girls and pulled out his hand, still gripped on to the hidden handle, which came out and revealed a Card placement spot, and a link up center for the weapons.

"PHEONIX BLASTER"

"TIGER CLAW"

"NARWHAL HORN"

"COMBINE!"

The three weapons linked together. The Narwhal Horn took the point, as the Tiger claw gripped into the side of the horn. Emma's Pheonix Blaster linked behind the Tiger Claw and acted like the triger.

"Victory Charge!" the Three rangers said in unison as they placed their cards down. The Narwhal horn began spinning like a drill as the missile tip turned a bright white.

"Fire!"

The tip launched a missile made of pure energy at the Mantis beast. The Beast split back into individual Loogies as Jake and Troy used some of their power cards to form a stone dome to quarintine the Loogies.

"20 down... 7 BILLIION" to go. Troy said.

The Rangers teleported back to the Command center. Not only to report their discovery of the Loogie's new ability, but to also discover the identity behind this mysterious Green Ranger.


End file.
